


A Moment's Peace

by SomeoneWhoCares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Experimentation, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Or at least inspirationfrom it, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, You are Sans, at least i think it is, handplates AU, i dont know, losing touch with reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneWhoCares/pseuds/SomeoneWhoCares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years of being experimented on have taken their tole on Sans, and things only ever get worse.</p>
<p>I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Peace

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, EVERYONE!!! DID YA MISS ME?!!!  
> Everyone Ever: No...  
> WELL THAT'S TOO BAD!!! I WAS BORED ONE DAY AND NOW I'M GONNA SHARE MY AWFUL AND INACCURATE CREATION WITH YOU!!!  
> Everyone Ever: *groans*  
> LET'S GO!!!!

Lights-on, pain, food, lights-off. Lights-on, pain, food, lights-off. Lights-on, pain, food, lights-off.   
That was the cycle. It all just blended together; one minute it could be lights-on, then you realize it's lights-off, the whole day slipping by without you noticing it.  
It's not like you wanted to notice the day. In fact, you were relieved that you could zone out. It was your own getaway from the harsh reality that was your life, if it could even be called that.  
It was more like an existence than a life. Just… existing from lights-on to lights-off, trying not to think.  
He didn't like it when you thought about things, and you didn't like it either. When you thought, you thought about why He was doing this to you. You thought about ‘the good of all monsters’. You thought about how you weren't a monster. And how could you be? You were barely even alive at this point.  
No… it was just easier not to think at all.  
A fire was coursing through your body. Oh, it was that time of the cycle. The fire burns at your bones, needles that aren't there stabbing into your SOUL.   
But you didn't care. It was too hard to react to anything anymore. So you didn't. Things happened around you and to you, but you couldn't find it in yourself to care about it in the slightest. The world sped by and dragged you with it; so you didn't fight, just tucked yourself away in your head.  
He hated it when you did that, but His punishments went by just as unnoticed as everything else.  
Someone was talking to you, but the words were fading in and out. You didn't really want to know what they said anyway.  
Oh… lights-out. You weren't tired, so you didn't sleep. You didn't think, either. You just… existed. Time had no meaning anymore, so it could've been several hours, or just a few minutes; it was lights-on.   
The voice was back. “... plea… ake up… don't lea… ay strong… rother, pleas…!”  
The voice was familiar, but you were too tired to put any thought into it. It didn't matter who was speaking to you; nothing really mattered anymore.  
You're tired.  
But not the sleepy kind. You're just… tired, but- in your SOUL. No amount of sleeping could fix it, but why bother? In your moments of clarity, you prefer the tiredness to everything else you've felt.  
Lights-on again. The voice sounds a bit frantic this time, but even if you had cared, you wouldn't have been able to wonder what it was frantic about. You were too tired.  
So it went like that for who knows how long; the days went by with you too exhausted to notice. The voice kept calling out to you, but you didn't bother to listen. It didn't matter. Nothing did.  
You were practically dead to the world, now; but was that really a bad thing? You were going to be stuck in the cycle forever, so what did it matter?   
The voice is back. What it says is lost on you. You were just so tired.  
… Sleep…  
That sounded nice…  
You felt like you could fall asleep and just… not wake up. Ever.  
Yeah…  
But you would- you always did.  
But you didn't want to ever wake up.  
You just wanted…  
To sleep.  
…  
So you did.  
…  
..  
.  
And the project was cancelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, to clear something up, the Reader (Sans) does die at the end. Dead. Poof! Dust. Ok? Ok.  
> Leave a comment to tell me how inaccurate this was or how terrible my writing is!!


End file.
